A Fading Moon
by Moonlight-Lullabies
Summary: SEQUEL TO NIGHT AND DAY: Vivian is pregnant, and everything is going along as planned, and as the end of her senior year is almost over she meets a very interesting group of teenagers while making fatal enemies as well. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Three's Company

**AN: Hello everyone. Sorry it has taken me so long to begin the sequel, and now that I have started I will update as much as possible. In reply to a review from the previous story about more than one kid. Gabriel has triplet sisters so you know...**

**Anyways you all know I own nothing unless I add an original character, and I hope you all like this story. Read, review, and I really hope you enjoy!**

Gabriel paced the small den in Persia's cottage.

The wolf in him itched to run off this nagging, pushing, feeling in his brain.

In the other room Persia was examining Vivian to see if it was true.

Gabriel sighed deeply, and pressed his head against the wall.

Esme laughed from where she was sitting on the couch. "Calm down Gabriel or you will wear a hole in the carpet."

Gabriel shook his head, and began pacing the room at a more frequent pace.

Finally the door opened, and out walked a smiling Vivian.

Gabriel met her eyes, and she laughed at his eager expression.

"I have one word for you Gabe." Vivian spoke excitedly. "Triplets."

Gabriel laughed. "I knew it. They do run in my family."

Gabriel did not miss a beat as he strode over to his mate, and pulled her into his arms.

The smile on his face was genuine, and Vivian ruffled his hair.

Esme got up to congratulate the two, but stopped when they did not let each other go.

They held on to each other, and breathed in the other's scent.

When they parted Gabriel pressed his lips softly to her lips for a moment.

The kiss ended, and Esme hugged Vivian.

"How do you feel mommy?" Esme asked Vivian.

Vivian smiled. "Better than I thought I would be, even though I am still in school."

Gabriel groaned, and then picked her up. "That's it. I don't want to hear another word about you being pregnant in school."

Gabriel threw Vivian over his shoulders, and carried her to the black expedition they had bought to better carry around their children.

Over his shoulder he called out to Esme. "Call everyone. We are going to have a hunt tonight to celebrate."

"Lemme go." Vivian complained, but Gabriel only chuckled.

"This is not how to treat a pregnant woman!" Vivian continued to say.

Gabriel placed Vivian in the passenger's seat, and walked over to his side.

He was met by Vivian's stare.

"What?" He asked her.

"What if they're all boys? I will go crazy. Especially if they get to be as big as you."

Gabriel laughed his thunderous laugh, and Vivian glared.

"I'm serious. I will go mad."

"No you won't baby. You'll love 'em."

"I know I'll love them, that's a fact. Three boys though. I at least need a baby girl. So I'll know how to handle her."

"You'll be great no matter what. Quit complaining, or I'll have to stick a sock in your mouth."

Vivian humphed and leaned back in her seat with a hand on her stomach.

When they finally got home Vivian went straight to their room. She wanted to nap before the hunt.

Gabriel still had to check a few things around the inn before joining her.

Vivian stripped to just her underclothes, and curled up under the covers.

She fell asleep almost instantly.

At around nine that evening Gabriel came in to wake her up.

"Time to hunt." He whispered in her ear as he nibbled her earlobe.

All her anger and frustration vanished, and Vivian melted as Gabriel's arms wrapped around her.

"C'mon. Time for that later." He spoke, and jerked the covers off of her.

Vivian stumbled to the closet, and slid on a denim blue mini skirt and white tank top.

The air outside was electrifying as Gabriel and Vivian met up with their pack. Excitement filled the air, and the five gave Vivian nips and bites, and congratulations, as she walked out.

Gabriel walked just behind her, menacing, and almost shadow like. Vivian walked with her head held up, and her loup garou queen stride. They peeled away from public eye, and one by one, they all shed their clothes.

Vivian had made it a habit to shift as she ran. She found that she enjoyed the exhilaration of the thought that she was doing it mid air, and the thought of what would happen if she wasn't completely shifted when she landed would push the change faster. She mostly did it because it was fun.

Gabriel had taken to it too, and soon they had the whole pack doing it.

They had all known they could do it regardless, but now, instead of standing still, they would all take off running.

It had taken some of them a few tries to get used to it, and some of them were lazy so a few broke arms were mended before everyone got the hang of it. They realized that it was necessary to shift to wolf legs before anything else.

Vivian breathed in the warm night air, and looked around at her pack, her family.

They all looked at their alphas expectantly, and Gabriel nodded.

He squeezed Vivian's hand, and the two took off running.

The only sound made was of the crunching leaves, and Vivian sped up her pace ahead of Gabriel, and soon she jumped, and willed the change on. First her legs, then her tail, then her head, and finally her back was that of a wolf, and they continued the run.

Her paws hit the earth lightly, so as to not make a sound.

Gabriel's powerful stride next to her was awe inspiring. He never ceased to make her cringe at his strength.

When they finally came to rest among the trees Vivian nipped Gabriel's side playfully, and he nuzzled her side. He pushed her until she rolled over, and he stood above her, licking her muzzle.

The pack scouts returned, and signaled that they had tracked a deer so they took off running again.

Their canine senses took hold, and they let their minds give way to the wolf, and the need for blood took over.


	2. Sweet Sweet Irony

Vivian woke to the dreadful sounds of her alarm clock. She knew she had to go to school though, because she had missed so many days, and had a ton of work to make up.

Gabriel was fast asleep next to her, his back to her made him look enormous. Vivian couldn't help herself as she traced her fingers along his muscles. He gave a sleepy groan and Vivian laughed, and then went to get ready.

The school was having a pep rally that morning so Vivian found a seat on the bleachers next to a group of what she guessed were skater goths. She wasn't sure, because of all the different cliques in that tiny school.

"Aren't you the girl who skipped half the school year? You're in all my classes." Spoke a long brown haired girl.

Vivian nodded politely. She didn't feel like starting a fight.

"Let me guess. You're pregnant?" A guy with unruly blond hair asked.

Vivian rolled her eyes and managed a laugh. "So you've noticed."

Vivian looked down at her swollen belly. How could three kids be growing in there?

A girl with chopped red hair laughed too. "So, does the father go here?"

Vivian shook her head. "He's not in school." What was wrong about saying the father was older?

"So, he quit?" The brown haired girl asked.

"No. He's out of school." Why was she telling them this?

There was something about them that was welcoming. Sort of like a tamer version of the five. The blond boy had a kind face, with eyes old beyond his years. He was a cute chubby, the kind that you just want to hug. The brown haired girl had an inquisitive face that demanded answers, and yet she seemed oddly at peace with everything. The red head girl had a smile that could light up a room. How had she mistaken these kids for goth? They were far more friendlier.

"Out of school huh? College?" Asked the blond.

"No. We own Natures Rest, the inn next to the entrance of Green Mountain." Vivian spoke thoughtlessly. Was she saying too much?

"Really? That place is so nice. I hear you guys give tours, and lead hikers all the way to the top of the mountain." The blond spoke.

Vivian nodded and smiled.

"My names Justin." Announced the blond. "And the red head is Hayley, and the brown head is Karissa."

Vivian shook their hands, and laughed to herself. They already know so much about her, and she hadn't even known their names.

A thrill went through her. She had made friends with humans.

"Oh great. Here it comes." Justin spoke up, and they all turned in time to see the school mascot, the bear, come running out.

Vivian laughed as Hayley wrapped her arms around Justin and said. "Wanna bear hug?"

"So, what is it?" Karissa asked, motioning to Vivian's stomach.

"I Don't know yet, and it's a they. Triplets." Vivian added, and grinned. She hadn't realized how excited she was until then.

"Who are they?" Asked Justin, motioning across the gym.

Vivian looked to see Willem and Finn waving to her as the pushed through the kids on the bleachers to come over to her. Gregory and Ulf followed behind.

"They're my cousins." Vivian told them as she inwardly groaned.

Willem sat down beside her, and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Vivie. We were wondering where you were."

"Hands off Willem." Vivian commanded.

Willem's arms abandoned her shoulders instantly. He had to listen. She was their alpha.

"So Viv, we were thinking that after school we'd go." Finn trailed and then added. "Hiking. Wanna come?"

Vivian sighed. "Remember, I do have a job at the inn. I have work to make up, and I have to tend to certain things." Vivian added narrowly.

Gregory and Finn laughed, and when Ulf made a gesture involving thrusting his hand over a pencil Vivian smacked him hard across his cheek.

"Do that again and I will make you pay next time we all go on a hike." Vivian whispered.

"C'mon Vivie he was only telling the truth." Willem added, and then the four ran off laughing, and high fiving Willem.

Vivian groaned and rubbed her forehead. She knew that if she told Gabriel he would laugh, and probably make the gesture himself, only _he_ expect her to do something about it. Despite everything he still had his arrogant nature. Vivian had to admit to herself that it was a relief when he was arrogant. It meant he wasn't stressing over the inn, or pack problems, and it meant he was relaxed, and she liked him relaxed.

"What was that about?" Hayley asked, and that was when Vivian noticed a certain something hanging from her neck.

Vivian froze where she sat, and felt her insides tremble. The girl was wearing a silver bullet necklace.

"What's with the necklace?" Vivian asked quickly.

Hayley looked down, and grinned.

"Oh, it's a silver bullet. I love werewolves so this symbolizes them. Actually, we're all pretty much fanatics over them." Hayley spoke excitedly.

Vivian breathed a sigh of relief. So maybe she had been paranoid, but she had her reasons.

"So, you like werewolves?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah. We find them amazing. You know they're not just called werewolves. Different cultures have different names for them." Justin spoke.

"Thank god for Wikipedia." Karissa laughed.

"What were the names?" Vivian asked, suddenly interested. After all, it was either ask kids she didn't even know about something she knew everything about, or watch cheerleaders hump the floor.

Justin grinned. "I think we have a new recruit."

Hayley smiled. "The French call them loup garou, but there are so many different variations that it would take a long time to tell them all."

Vivian nodded. A while ago Willem and her had tried to remember all of their different names, but after about the fifteenth time of Willem calling her a seven year sinner Vivian had smacked him and walked away.

Vivian noticed that Hayley had said loup garou wrong. She had pronounced it loop garoh. Vivian thought to herself that Hayley needed to take a French course.

"So you don't think we're freaks for loving werewolves?" Justin asked.

Vivian laughed. She laughed hard and could not stop.

Finally, the weird looks she was getting from them made her stop.

"What was that about?" Karissa asked.

"Nothing. Hey, you guys wanna come by the inn this weekend, and I'll take you hiking."

Justin looked down at her stomach. "Are you sure you should be hiking?"

Vivian patted her stomach. "They might enjoy it too."

Vivian wrote down her number, and their numbers on a few sheets of paper, and with the pencil that Ulf had made special gestures with.

Throughout the rest of the day Vivian wondered if that was the right thing to do. Should she have even talked to them. She figured she needed human friends as well as loup garoux.

Small kicks coming from the inside of her belly made her smile. She needed to know if there was a world where her children wouldn't be completely ostracized as she had been at her other school. They needed to be able to socialize with kids other than loup garou.

Gabriel met Vivian in the parking lot by opening the door to her side of the expedition.

Vivian smiled at the politeness then frowned. "What did you do?"

Gabriel's smile went away. "What do you mean?"

"Since when are you so polite?" Vivian asked with a toothy grin.

Gabriel's eyes glowed icy blue. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Then he hurried to the other side.

Vivian leaned back against the seat and listened to the pounding music that Gabriel had playing. She figured whatever he did could wait.

Twenty minutes later she was staring at their room in horror.

"It looked like a good color in the magazine add." Gabriel explained.

"Since when is GREEN a good color?!" Vivian screamed.

"I thought I'd give our room a makeover. It said something about that color working for men and women." Gabriel continued.

Vivian groaned and sat on the edge of their bed. "Gaby, sweety, love of my life, if you ever try to decorate our room again I WILL KILL YOU!"

Gabriel cringed, and scooted over, to where she was sitting, and placed his hands on her knees.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Gabriel." Vivian spoke.

He looked up and met her eyes. "Yes?"

"Don't ever do a woman, or a gay man's job. You just aren't cut out for it."

Gabriel laughed, and proceeded to kiss her thighs.

Vivian sighed, and stood up. "I have a ton of homework, and you have to get back to the inn."

Gabriel groaned and nuzzled closer to her.

Then a thought came to Vivian as she was reminded of the pencil.

"Hey Gabe?"

**AN: I think that is the longest chapter yet, but I had to put in a lot of information without making the teens the main characters. I hope you liked this chapter! And the seven year sinner thing... Came from... ****drum roll...**** WIKIPEDIA! It's really weird. Anyways I will update asap, but right now I must rest my hand. And yes the pencil thing was weird, but I had to bring the four back. And what's them without perversion. Hey, it even gave Vivie an idea... winkwink... anyways hope you enjoyed!**


	3. The Hunted

**AN: I am so glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and the two different ironies in it. And yes these new teens will be good guys, you will see as the story progresses, speaking of which, I have finally decided to make this a three part series, because the plot line for this story is way too big. **

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, they make me feel like I'm not writing to myself. And I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**  
Read, review, and enjoy!**

Vivian attempted, for the tenth time, to slide her jeans over her stomach.

"Doesn't look like it's working out huh?" Gabriel asked from where he was sprawled out on their bed.

"I have no other pants to wear." Vivian spoke.

"I'm sure Jenny can help you look for some maternity pants in town." Gabriel suggested.

Vivian glared at him, and then went to the closet to get cargo pants she had put back.

Gabriel walked behind her, slipped his arms around her waist, and pulled her to him.

"Don't worry about what pants to wear. You are beautiful pregnant." He spoke seductively, and proceeded to try and slide a hand down her thigh.

Vivian slapped his hand back. "Don't even think about it wolf man. The kids are awake." Vivian motioned to her stomach.

Gabriel laughed, and pressed his hand to her belly, and felt the tiny kicks of his children.

"You know babe, it won't be long until you will have to quit school." Gabriel spoke to her as she gathered her bag from their couch in their private den. "Pretty soon the babies will learn how to change by themselves, without your help. You know that you'll change when they do. Be careful."

"I am not quitting school, and I will be careful." Vivian spoke to him, and pressed her lips to his for a moment.

Gabriel deepened the kiss.

Vivian could smell his desire, and it sparked a similar desire in her.

"Gabriel. I am not _doing it _while they are kicking around." Vivian spoke to him as he was biting her neck.

"Baby they won't know it. We'll never be able to make love again with that attitude." Gabriel spoke as he traced a hand, along her skin, under her shirt.

Vivian shivered with desire, but somehow managed to break away.

"I've gotta get to school. Love you Gabey." Vivian played.

"Love you too, princess wolf." Gabriel spoke and kissed Vivian on the forehead.

Somehow that nickname stayed even though she was queen wolf.

Vivian smiled and touched his cheek. "Enjoy your day off."

Gabriel nodded. "I'm gonna go on a run."

Vivian winced. "There are hikers out today."

"Not where I'm going."

Vivian looked at him questioningly, but being pregnant had it's downside. Answers later, bathroom now.

When Vivian got to school she was surprised to see Karissa and Hayley in tears.

"What's wrong?" Vivian asked as she walked up to them.

"Justin is missing. No one knows where he is." Hayley spoke through tears.

"Where was he last seen?" Vivian asked them.

"You know how we have an obsession with werewolves, Justin drew them. He and his dad live at the residential community on the mountain. His dad said Justin went for a hike to his favorite river, to draw out some inspiration for a painting, and he never came back." Karissa cried.

An idea sparked in Vivian. Gabriel said he was going out for a run.

Vivian took out her phone and dialed Gabriel's number. No answer. He must have already left.

Time for plan b. They said he went missing on the mountain, a place she knew very well, human or wolf.

"Do you guys know where his river is?" Vivian asked.

The girls nodded. "We all used to play there when we were younger."

Hayley smiled. "We used to play wolf."

Vivian was beginning to think these people needed something to turn them into a wolf. It was like they meant to be wolves. If only there was a way. Vivian also knew she had to help them. They were the nicest humans she had ever met, besides how nice she had _thought _Aiden was.

"After school today, meet me outside the gym. We'll go look for him." Vivian spoke.

"You can't. No offense but it looks like you will explode." Karissa spoke.

"Don't worry. I will be of more help than worry. Believe me. Meet me, and we'll go." Vivian flat out ordered.

The two girls nodded without question as they saw the look on her face, and all Vivian could wonder was that she hoped a lone loup garou hadn't hurt Justin.

The day progressed slowly, and at lunch Vivian was going to go home and talk to Gabriel about Justin.

Karissa spoiled her plans though, and since Vivian had decided to befriend these teens she agreed to sit with them at lunch.

At lunch they sat outside on a picnic table a few hundred feet from the school.

Hayley barely touched her food, and Vivian guessed that she had a thing for Justin. Karissa only took a bite or two.

Vivian couldn't eat, because the triplets were acting up. They were moving around more than usual, way more than usual. It was starting to make Vivian uncomfortable, and she felt a strange tug.

Karissa and Hayley were talking to her about where they would look, and how great it was that she was helping. Vivian couldn't comprehend. All her thoughts were on the aching feeling traveling up her leg, as a bone popped.

"What's that?" Karissa asked wide eyed.

Vivian shrugged. "I'll meet you guys after school." The tugging feeling was almost weighing her down.

"I need some fresh air." Vivian explained, and proceeded to run from the picnic area.

Karissa and Hayley had decided not to abandon her though, and followed her.

Vivian panicked. She could feel the tingling feeling as fur traveled up her spine.

Normally, this happening would have caused great joy, the first time a child shifts on their own, but this was in a public place.

Vivian took off for the woods at a feverish pace. Oh how funny she must have looked. A pregnant girl running like mad for the wood.

"Where are you going?" Asked Hayley from somewhere behind her, but Vivian wouldn't turn around. Her eyes were her wolf eyes.

Another bone popped, and Vivian made it to the forest with the two girls behind her.

They barely knew her, but they were worried. Now was the time for them to freak. Vivian knew that if she turned around they would see a muzzle, and a half shifted loup garou was no pretty sight.

"Vivian wait up!" Karissa called out, and then it happened.

Vivian doubled over, and her knees crunched against the twigs and leaves of the forest floor.

Somehow Vivian managed to shift her face back enough to warn the girls what they would see.

Vivian turned to the two girls, and looked at them with pleading eyes. Animal eyes. Wolf eyes.

Their eyes widened, and all Vivian had time to mutter was, "don't be afraid." and then the change happened fast.

Vivian jerked off her shirt, and her clothes in time for her ribs to relocate, and her body to begin elongating. White fur covered her back, and her tail sprouted. Her ears disappeared, and her wolf ears took their place. Her muzzle lengthened, and her nose turned black. Vivian's teeth grew larger, her tongue longer. Vivian's face turned completely into her wolf form. Vivian's feet retracted, and turned into paws. Finally her back, and stomach were changed completely into her other half.

The air surprised Vivian at first, and she was stumped for a second. She expected to smell their fear, but instead she smelled utter fascination.

She turned to her new friends to see them, wide eyed with awe, but also a little sad.

"I wish Justin could see this." Hayley whispered and Karissa nodded.

At the mention of Justin's name Vivian whined to let them know she understood.

Inside Vivian was giddy. They didn't run. They were excited. Vivian howled just for them.

Far away, though, came an answering howl. Gabriel's howl.

"Wow, there are more?" Hayley asked.

Vivian nodded as best she could as a wolf.

Karissa was smiling then, and touched her fur. "You are a beautiful wolf Vivian."

Vivian howled again for Gabriel to find where she was.

'You got what you wanted.' She told her unborn.

Karissa and Hayley bent down to her.

"Is this what you meant by you being more help than worry?" Hayley asked.

Vivian did her wolf nod again as Gabriel howled for her.

Vivian was thankful he was out there so he could help them in their search.

Hayley and Karissa were stroking her like a dog, but Vivian admitted she was enjoying it. These humans didn't fear her, although when Gabriel showed they might be scared.

A rustling in the trees made Vivian's head shoot up, and from the shaded rocks of a nearby creek came the menacing, but equally beautiful, form of her mate.

Vivian held her head up, and padded over to him, and began licking his muzzle repeatedly.

He was wary of the humans though, and growled.

Vivian growled at him, and then went to the girls where she sat in front of them.

"Vivian is this their father?" Hayley asked.

Vivian whined and howled to him in a language only they understood, and in that language she said that it's safe.

Gabriel stepped forward, still wary, his icy blue eyes shining in the mid day sun. Vivian went to him, and nuzzled his neck.

Vivian felt like she could shift back to explain to Gabriel what was going on, and she motioned to her clothes.

Karissa picked them up as Vivian shifted back.

Vivian slid on her top clothes only.

Vivian looked down to Gabriel.

"A friend of ours is missing Gabe. We need to find him. They want to help. I trust them so don't worry." Vivian spoke to her mate.

"Karissa, Hayley, this is Gabriel." Vivian introduced.

"He's huge." Karissa commented in awe.

Vivian grinned. "Me and Gabe will lead the way. Stay close, and you won't get lost. Maybe my pups making me shift was a good thing. Let's go."

Vivian shifted quickly and voluntarily, and soon the four of them were on their way up the mountain.

It took two hours, human girls can be clumsy, but they finally made it to the river.

Gabriel began sniffing for human scents right away, and Vivian followed the girls to where they said was his favorite spot.

Vivian caught a strange scent in the air. Lead mixed in with the tangy scent of fear.

Vivian jumped to a rock that was just an inch higher than the rest.

She was sure of it then.

Gabriel jumped to her side, and looked her in the eyes. He could sense something was wrong too.

He gave a worried whine, jumped off the rock, and sped into the forest. Vivian figured he would run to the inn, and get the others, because they knew that scent all too well, the scent of werewolf hunters.

**SECOND AN, (aka) EXPLANATIONS:**

**To answer the question of how far along is Vivian. When they found out she was pregnant she was two months into it. She is four and a half months pregnant in the story now. **

**For this chapter I decided to try an idea that I've had for a while. Since they are Loup Garou, and the children will be Loup Garou, as the children grow wouldn't it make since for them to develop their shifting abilities too? After all, they are half wolf half human from the start of their life so I thought, as they grow and learn and they make the change it would cause Vivian to change too, so that the wolf part of her can support them. Hence mid school breakdown. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Way more to come.**


	4. Defiant Mate

**AN: So sorry for the long wait. Here is the latest chapter! Read, review, and I really hope you enjoy!**

Vivian apologized to Hayley, and told them that they could wait for news at the inn.

Vivian closed her eyes, and willed the change, and soon she was running to Gabriel at full speed. It didn't take long to track him down, and run at his side.

There was a wave of nervousness in the air, and even her pups seemed nervous.

Gabriel trudged along wearily, always checking the air or the ground for any scent of danger.

Vivian followed behind him, checking just as much as her mate.

Finally they caught a scent. It wasn't human, but it was certainly something. Sammy's pack.

The fur bristled on Gabriel's back, and a snarl ripped through him. Both of their tails were raised high, and they lifted their heads to the sky to let out a warning howl.

The both of them took a few steps back in surprise as Sammy, and a few of her pack mates, stumbled into view. They were in their furs, and by the look of it they had been attacked.

Sammy whimpered, lowered her ears, and rolled over onto all fours, exposing her belly and neck to the alphas.

The smell of metal and lead surrounded the fallen pack, and Vivian sniffed in disgust.

'_Should we help them?' _Vivian wondered at the pack who would have murdered her.

Sammy whimpered again, and licked Vivian's muzzle to show she was submissive. Vivian couldn't stop the growl from building in her throat. Sammy would have stolen Gabriel from her if she could.

Vivian's gaze turned off of Sammy, and watched as one of the pack collapsed, and shifted into his skin. It was Justin. This troubled Vivian. How could she have not known? She should have smelled it on him in the gym that first day.

Vivian padded over to Justin, and then met her mate's eyes.

Gabriel tilted his head to the side in question.

Gabriel shifted to his skin.

"What happened?" He asked to Justin.

Justin choked, and Gabriel sighed. He looked down at Vivian. "Go get the pack, and close down the inn. Hurry."

Then Vivian nodded, turned, and sped off in the direction of the inn.

Vivian was tired already, but she pressed on. It was urgent that she make it, but the wolf in her wanted to lay down and take a nap immediately.

At around the edge of the property Vivian laid down and howled the calling song. She had to be careful not to be seen by humans though.

One by one they came. Vivian guessed that Karissa and Hayley had told them what was going on. They must have made the people staying at the inn leave, because the pack came running out of the inn on all fours.

It took what was left of Vivian's strength to lead them back to Gabriel and the others.

When they did arrive though, Vivian collapsed in a heap of exhaustion.

She listened to Gabriel command the others to help Justin, and to help the other members of Sammy's pack, and then Gabriel picked up Vivian while she was in her fur, and held her to his chest.

Vivian slowly shifted to her skin, and buried her head in his hair, breathing him in.

"Good job." Gabriel whispered as he carried her away.

Vivian managed a smile. "Thanks."

It took only twenty minutes for Gabriel to get Vivian back to the inn.

He placed her on the large sofa in the main room, and Esme brought Vivian a blanket to cover up in while she rested.

All around her the pack was treating the wounded, who were already healing thanks to Persia.

Vivian propped herself up, and listened to Gabriel talking to Justin, Hayley, and Karissa.

Gabriel glanced her way and winked. Vivian could not help but smile.

Then Vivian remembered Justin. She turned to him.

"How come you didn't tell me you were a wolf?"

Justin shrugged. "I've never had a pack."

"So why could I not identify your scent as a wolf?"

Justin looked down, the color rushing to his face. "When the hunters first came I was afraid, and so I learned to hide my scent. It was easy seeing as how they did it all the time, and I was afraid their dogs would sniff me out."

Vivian looked away. The poor boy. She wondered what things he had to face, and without a pack to keep him safe.

"Don't worry Justin. Our pack will drive the hunters out, and after everything is over you are welcome to join our pack." Gabriel spoke up.

Vivian smiled. "We'll keep you safe."

'_Not from us_.' Vivian thought grimly. If Justin kept on acting this way he would become omega.

Gabriel walked over to Vivian, and planted a kiss on her forehead. "C'mon princess wolf. Time for bed."

Vivian was tired enough to agree, and let Gabriel carry her again.

He placed her on their bed, and Vivian wrinkled her nose. "I really need a bath."

"Not tonight love. When you wake in the morning."

Vivian had already fallen asleep.

Gabriel grinned at her, and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Go to sleep." He told his unborn.

The next morning, after Vivian had taken a shower and dressed, Vivian met with Gabriel in the inn's main room. He had a solemn look on his unshaven face. Vivian made a note to tell him to shave.

He embraced her, and told her good morning. Vivian smiled, and nipped his neck causing Gabriel to growl in pleasure.

He led Vivian to the breakfast table, and sat across from her.

"So what's the news? What information did you get from Sammy and the others?"

Gabriel sighed as he pushed some fresh food to Vivian. "There is a large group of hunters. They are growing larger every day, and they are calling themselves The Believers. The leaders of the group are teaching the others how to hunt wolves. So we have to stop them before they get too large."

Vivian's eyes widened at the way he said it. "Are the leaders the same ones who-"

"Yes." Gabriel cut in. "They are the ones who started the fire, which is why we have to evacuate the place before they find where we are staying. I'm sorry to say this Vivie, and I don't want this to happen, but I have to keep you and our children safe."

Vivian waited, a knot of worry began twisting at her insides.

"Vivian we have to send you away. You will stay with Karissa and Hayley while we end this thing. I have no idea how long this will take, but I _do _know that I have to protect you."

Vivian shook her head, and she stood up angrily. "Gabriel I have put up with a lot. I have taken a lot, but I will not stand for this. I will not be pushed aside just because I'm pregnant. I am your mate and I will fight at your side."

"Vivian don't make this difficult."

"Gabriel I am not making this difficult. My place is at your side."

"You duty is to protect the babies!"

"My _duty_ is you!"

"Not another word Vivian. You will go and that's final. I am your alpha and you _will _listen to me."

That was like a blow to the chest for Vivian. Gabriel had never pulled rank on her.

"I'm staying." Vivian spoke one more time.

Gabriel sighed. "Sweetheart you know I love your spirit, but right now you will go somewhere safe until you give birth."

Vivian glared defiantly.

Gabriel looked first to his left, and then to his right. Two of the larger pack males grabbed Vivian by her arms, and led her out.

Hayley and Karissa followed on the way out.

"We will get your things and meet you there later." Hayley spoke quickly.

Vivian did not get another glance at Gabriel.

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter. Even though there is a lot going on, this only sets the stage for the climax, (drum roll), but that's for later. Heehee... **


	5. Shadows and the Nuisance

**AN: The reason I don't update often is because my only free time is Sunday. The reason my chapters are short is because I don't want it to feel strained. I like them short, and I can tell when I need to end them usually. Thanks for the reviews! They keep the spark aflame! Read, review, and I really hope you enjoy! Oh, and there will be a few POV changes from here on...**

They drove on into the night. For most of the ride Vivian glared out of the window, and as every tree passed she would wish she was out there with her pack.

That night, after they had settled down, Vivian stared out of the window, and then would pace the small room she was in. Hayley was sharing her room to make sure Vivian would not leave.

Earlier that evening Hayley and Karissa had tried to make a girls night out, but Vivian would not join in. She had found herself growing steadily more nauseous, and needed a nap.

Vivian felt suffocated in her skin, and she yearned to run, but hunters could be in the area.

A noise from the doorway caused Vivian to shift her attention. Justin stood there holding a piece of paper. "I hear you draw. Do you think you could draw something for me?"

Vivian sighed. Esme must have told him this, but she nodded anyway. She needed something to take her mind off of Gabriel, and it had been so long since she had made a piece of paper, or a wall, come alive.

"What were you thinking of?"

"Well I usually just draw wolves, but I heard you draw more intricately. Do you think you could draw something for Hayley for me?"

"What?" Asked Vivian, becoming vaguely interested.

"Could you draw me shifting, and Hayley shifting too. Since she is just a human this could bring her closer to me you know."

Vivian smiled at Justin's kind face. He looked so shy, and he was so smitten with Hayley.

"Tomorrow. I have a lot to think about right now."

Justin nodded, and then walked over to sit with her.

"That was some fight between you and your mate." Justin commented.

"Yeah."

"Do you wish things could have went different? I mean, you didn't even say goodbye. If I had to leave Hayley like that..."

Vivian looked down, threading a stray hair through her fingers, and wishing it was Gabriel's fingers.

Vivian shook her head, got up, and left the room. She couldn't handle it right then.

The next day Gregory stopped by. He told them that they were organizing the surrounding packs, and would soon start to head towards the hunters.

It seemed as if the hunters were waiting.

Vivian had asked about Gabriel, and Gregory said that he had been scouting since they had left the previous day.

Justin asked Gregory if he was sure this was a safe place, and Gregory laughed.

"They are not expecting wolves to hide with humans as long as you don't let yourselves become discovered. I have to leave, and I will be back with news in a month or so. From the way Gabriel put it, the hunters are trying to start a war, but we won't let it happen." With that Gregory left.

Vivian had the feeling that he wasn't telling her everything, but there was nothing she could do. The pups made it impossible for her to go investigate, and Justin was too afraid. Poor guy.

Day after day, and week after week passed bringing no news, and they had fallen into a regular routine. Finally four and a half months had passed, and Vivian almost thought she was going to explode.

Persia was with the pack, helping the wounded so Vivian was not able to find out any information about her pups, and a trip to the doctor was risky.

During this whole time they only heard a few things about the so called war going on. It wasn't really a war, because of the small numbers, but the hunters wanted to feel important, like they were ridding the world of evil.

Vivian found herself pacing the mall constantly in need of something to do.

She would look through the shop windows, and gaze longingly at the clothes she used to wear, but now her bulging stomach made it impossible. Vivian had to admit to herself that she was excited about the babies on their way. They had been shopping every day. They bought diapers and clothes, and everything else that the babies would need.

The had set up Vivian's temporary room to look like a nursery, although Vivian wished that she was home, decorating her own nursery.

Karissa, Hayley, and Justin still had to go to school so Vivian was left alone. She found that when she was alone was when she missed Gabriel most.

As Vivian walked to the escalator she wondered what Gabriel and her would be doing at that moment if everything was to go back to normal. She pictured Gabriel's smile, and how he would react when their children would be born.

Vivian's breath hitched. Gabriel wouldn't be there for the birth of their children.

There was an undeniable emptiness where Gabriel used to be, but whenever Vivian thought back to their fight the anger would build up again. Not from rage at Gabriel, but at rage that they had ended things so horribly. Vivian didn't know when she would see him again, although she knew that they were fighting with the hunters day and night.

_Gabriel's POV._

Gabriel glared defiantly at the hunter dressed completely in camouflage. His muscles tensed. The hunter held the gun up to him, aiming at his chest.

_'f this guy wants a war, I'll give him a war.' _Gabriel thought to himself.

Personally Gabriel thought that the idea of a war was idiotic. This battle was merely a fight for territory. The enemies were just a bunch of humans who woke up and decided that they would go out and "fight evil."

There were groups of hunters everywhere. They had already run into the hunters who had attacked them in West Virginia. It turned out that they weren't as strong without guns, and without fire.

Gabriel wanted to go ahead and end this quickly so that he could get back to Vivian. She could go into labor any day, and Gabriel knew that there would be hell to pay if he missed his children's birth.

The only reason that they hadn't already wiped the hunters out was that they didn't want a large body count so close together, and so they led them all over the united states. The killed a few a day, and another reason they took their time was Gabriel didn't want any member of his pack to lose their life. He practiced sneak attacks so often that '_The Shadows'_ was what the hunters called his pack.

After Gabriel, so easily, broke the hunter's neck, he loped off to their camp.

Sweat dripped from his bare chest, he lost his last shirt a month ago, and so he decided to cool off in a river a few miles away.

Once there, he relaxed and closed his eyes, thinking of Vivian.

It had been so long since they had even had sex. Too long.

Gabriel played with the idea of taking the day off to go to Vermont, and go to Vivian for a booty call, although she probably couldn't do much in her present state.

Gabriel hoped that his kids would be okay. He hoped that they would be healthy without Persia's blessing.

More horrible thoughts crossed his mind the longer her contemplated. What if the hunters found where Vivian was staying? What if they hurt her?

A shiver of anger caused the muscles of his chest to pop, grow, and then recede as he relaxed.

"Lonely?" Came the southern accented voice of Sammy.

Why he let her stay with the pack Gabriel would never know. Sometimes he wondered if he secretly wanted her to die by a hunter's gun, after she had tried to help force Vivian to be with Damien.

Sammy stepped into Gabriel's view completely nude, and by her smell, aroused.

_'Stupid bitch in heat.' _Gabriel thought, and had to fight the impulse to smack her for coming near him like this.

Sammy tested how close she could get by slowly coming closer.

"Would you like me to make you feel better?" Sammy whispered seductively, and traced a hand up his thigh. "Would you like me to do you a favor?"

Gabriel grinned and nodded. "Yeah. Could you go stand in front of the hunters coming over the hill and just go ahead and die? You annoying bitch."

Gabriel really didn't like Sammy. She had claimed to be Vivian's friend once, and had almost got Vivian killed. Plus, Sammy was annoying regardless. Like a weed among roses.

Sammy glared. "Am I not good enough for you? Do you not find me attractive?"

"No. You are a very unappealing person. What makes you think you are good enough for me?"

"Because," Sammy whispered huskily, "I can do things your pregnant mate could only dream of."

Sammy crawled onto Gabriel's lap and kissed him hard.

Gabriel had already been in a bad mood. Gabriel had already been yearning for Vivian's comfort, and then Sammy tried to get in the way. Gabriel couldn't believe her nerve. Sammy may have been beautiful to some hick Texan, but she did not have Gabriel's attention, so he did the only nice thing a very pissed off alpha male could do. He hit her across her jaw and muttered a low warning in a barely audible growl. "Do anything else and I _will _kill you. Now I want you gone. Away from the pack, and away from any other wolf. A nuisance like you is only tolerated for so long. Your only place can be that of a loner. Do you understand me?"

Sammy nodded quickly as Gabriel's eyes shifted, and he began to growl.

Sammy took off running to the moon knew where.

Gabriel sighed, and then proceeded to wash away Sammy's awful scent.

_Vivian's POV._

Vivian winced in pain as she came from the mall's bathroom.

It was a small pain, but it was enough to set off small alarms in her brain.

"Oh shit." Vivian murmured. She had wondered why she had pissed so much. Her water must have broke.

Vivian took a deep breath, and walked to the food court to sit down. She had to think this through. At the moment she couldn't get in touch with Karissa and Hayley so she didn't know what to do.

Justin wouldn't know how to birth her children.

Vivian slowly walked to a pay phone, and dialed a cell phone number that she could only hope was still activated.

"Vivian what's wrong? You said the only time you would call would be an emergency." Came the worried voice of her mother.

Vivian almost smiled. Her mom's voice sounded so normal.

"Is there any way you can get Persia down here?"

"Why? What's going on?"

"I think I'm in labor."

"It's too soon baby."

Vivian interrupted her. "Believe me mom, this is it. _Please _get Persia."

"Are you sure?" Came another question from her mother.

"Get Persia now!" Vivian screamed at her as another wave of pain overcame her.


	6. Fading Dreams of Suns and Moons

**AN: Again, sorry for the lack of updates. I'm a bad bad person for not updating, but hey! Thanks to the lack of update I now have the end of the story all mapped out. Heehee, and you guys have been wonderful! I can't even begin to explain how happy I am with your reviews. I love you ALL for reviewing! Read, review, and I really hope you enjoy my ending. I am so sad that it is over. :'( And the first song belongs to Evanescence, the second belongs to Jessica Simpson, (don't laugh, it has great lyrics.)**

_**Your Star**_

_I can't see your star,_

_I can't see your star,_

_Though I patiently waited,_

_Bedside for the death of today._

_I can't see your star,_

_The mechanical lights of Lisbon,_

_Frightened it away._

_And I'm alone now,_

_Me and all I stood for,_

_We're wandering now,_

_All in parts in pieces,_

_Swim lonely,_

_Find your own way out._

_I can't see your star,_

_I can't see your star,_

_How can the darkness,_

_Feel so wrong?_

_And I'm alone now,_

_Me and all I stood for,_

_We're wandering now,_

_All in parts in pieces,_

_Swim lonely,_

_Find your own way out._

_So far away,_

_It's growing colder,_

_Without your love._

_Why can't you feel me,_

_calling your name?_

_Can't break the silence,_

_It's breaking me._

_All my fears,_

_Turn to rage._

_And I'm alone now,_

_Me and all I stood for,_

_We're wandering now,_

_All in parts in pieces,_

_Swim lonely,_

_Find your own way out._

Gabriel had just finished dressing when Esme burst into his tent.

"Gabriel it's Vivian!" Esme spoke dramatically.

"What about Vivian? What's wrong?" The bile of fear rose in his chest.

"She's in labor that's what! We request permission for Persia to go to her. She can't birth _wolf children _in a hospital."

Gabriel's chest tightened. This was a critical decision, a _dangerous _decision. He could allow Persia to go, which would make his pack vulnerable when they were attacked, no Persia no heal; or Persia would stay and he would risk his pups dying, his children dying.

_Vivian's POV_

Vivian didn't know what she wanted to do. Cry or scream. Her emotions were off the charts as she waited for someone, anyone to help her.

As if a sign from the moon goddess herself there was a tap on her shoulder.

"Need some help?"

Vivian looked up to see a group of about six men standing all around her. Every last one of them had a cross necklace and a shirt that, said simply, "Warriors for Christ."

Whether it was irony or some disgusting twist of fate Vivian had never felt so afraid of Christians in her life. All of the men had a look of absolute pure hatred on the faces, and one of the men turned behind him and asked, "is this her?"

The answer made Vivian want to vomit, for betrayal of not only one's pack, but of their species, was the single most horrible thing you could ever do.

"That's her." Came the slow southern drawl of Sammy.

Vivian looked over to her and realized what had happened. "You deceitful _bitch_." Vivian spat out.

"Now now little Vivian. I have no idea what you're talking about." Sammy pouted innocently.

"Thank you for leading us to their head bitch." One of the men spoke. "It's always the Christian thing to do what's right, even to your friends, although, how you befriended a monster I'll never know."

Vivian's eyes widened. Sammy was playing human.

_That little bitch, I'll kill her for this._

Two of the men grabbed Vivian by the arms, and led her with them.

There was absolutely nothing Vivian could do. She was in labor, and in immense pain.

"What are you going to do with me?" Vivian asked, but she was answered with a slap to the face from Sammy.

When Vivian peered closer she saw a bruise on Sammy's face.

There was no way around it, and a mark like that could only have come from their kind. No wonder she betrayed them. She must have been banned from the pack.

"What happened Sammy? Did you piss someone off?" Vivian asked through the slight sting on her cheek.

Another pain in her stomach caused Vivian to cry out.

"Someone please shut her up." Sammy demanded.

Not a moment later one of the men wheeled around, and hit Vivian hard on the head. All she saw was black.

_Gabriel's POV_

He had let Persia go to Vivian, but Persia came back with a worried look planted on her face.

"She wasn't there."

That immediately stopped Gabriel in his tracks.

"What?" Came Esme's question. "Maybe she went to a hospital."

"I checked everywhere. She's gone."

Gabriel's breath hitched. This could not be happening. Not when the hunters were on the attack. He took a slow, deep breath, and closed his eyes. They couldn't have found her. Not unless one of the humans betrayed her. His poor mate. She could be hurt. His children.

Hatred swelled in Gabriel's chest, and his eyes shifted, and before he knew it he was running towards where he knew the hunters were stationed. Somewhere deep inside he knew they had her, and he would be damned before he let her die.

Vivian always seemed to walk right into trouble.

He half shifted, howling for his pack to join him. They would retrieve her. She would be safe.

These little reassurances Gabriel made to himself did little to soothe his wired nerves.

What would they do to his babies? That thought only pressed him on further.

_Vivian's POV_

Vivian felt nothing. She couldn't see for the blindfold, and she couldn't hear what they were saying, only the vibrations of their voices made it to her ears.

She knew something had happened to her children. They had already taken them out through her stomach instead of the natural way. Where were her children?

Vivian's wolf was nervous and wanted to run away, but her mother instinct wanted to kill anyone near her for getting near her pups.

It was tradition for the she-wolf to be the only one to care for the pups at first, and Vivian was mad with rage.

They eventually had to gag her just to keep her from biting them.

Tears stung her eyes, and she cried. She cried over everything that had happened, starting after the fire that killed her father. Aiden's betrayal, Damien's cruelty, now this. It was like her life was meant to be nothing more than hurt. Vivian was screaming inside, agonized, wishing for the impossible.

Vivian struggled with the chains they had her held down on. She was chained, and in a cage, like an animal.

One of the things blocking her hearing slipped off and she heard a horrible sound.

The sounds of one of her babies pierced the room she was in.

Vivian tried to scream but it wouldn't come. Her child was wailing, and it wasn't the usual cry most newborns made. This sound was one of pain.

Vivian slammed herself against the bars of the cage.

From somewhere around her she heard one of the men speak to Sammy.

"We'll keep one of the devils to use as bait along with the bitch mother." The voice, not unlike a monster sneered.

Vivian was in anguish. The chains that held her down felt like they weighed a ton, and Vivian fought the desire to break down.

Slowly she came to the conclusion that she needed to find a way out. She called on her wolf, and slowly her muscles grew. Vivian had to fight against the tears in her eyes as she heard another scream from one of her children.

Vivian slowly messed with the gag, sharpening her teeth and wearing it down until it came off.

Vivian wanted to howl, and call for her babies, and the whimpering in her chest began to grow.

She still couldn't see so she moved so that she could feel around and she felt where the chain was being held down.

In that moment she almost laughed. Apparently these hunters gave themselves more credit than they deserved because the chain was poorly secured, Vivian had just been too disoriented before.

With one fierce yank, with the rage of a mother wolf and that of a human she freed herself from the chains. Now she had to deal with the cage.

Vivian tore the cloth that had blinded her, from her eyes.

The hunters weren't in there.

Vivian looked around frantically for any sign of her children.

The little screams she had heard earlier continued, and it drove Vivian insane. Those were her babies.

Vivian snarled the snarl of the moon goddess herself and she ran into the side of the cage, cause it to topple over.

Slightly disoriented, and more wolf than human, Vivian continued to worry the cage.

"My my my. What have we here?" Sammy asked as she stepped into the room.

"What have you done with them?" Vivian screamed.

Sammy glared, and sneered at Vivian. "Does mommy want her pups? Or, shall I say, pup."

Vivian's eyes widened, and she began to tear at the cage again.

"Let me out so I can fight you like a wolf!" Vivian screamed, all rage, all fury.

Her adrenaline was maxed out and all she could think of was Sammy's head coming off of her shoulders.

"You're too weak to take me on now Vivian. You won't win this time." Sammy paused and then laughed. "You know what? I think I will. Just me and you. All the hunters left to face your pack.

Sammy took a key that hung on a wall, and unlocked the cage.

Vivian had had it with playing fair, all she ever was was fair.

In a heart beat Vivian was her wolf, and so was Sammy.

Sammy's wolf was a dirty gray, and noticeably smaller than Vivian, but that didn't stop her from throwing Vivian out the door, and into the night.

Vivian howled in pain, and from somewhere in that room Vivian heard a baby cry, not a cry of pain, but that of a baby that just needed it's mother.

Hope flooded over Vivian and it gave her strength, it fueled her desire to spill Sammy's spoiled blood.

Sammy had stumbled back momentarily, giving Vivian time to jump on her, biting her ear.

Within moments Sammy's ear was torn off, and Vivian had the bitch pinned to the ground.

Another snarl ripped through Vivian. Sammy had ruined everything. She deserved to die. Not only was she a threat to her people, but she was a threat to everyone she was near.

Sammy caught Vivian off guard, and smashed into Vivian's side, biting into the top of her back.

Vivian squealed in pain, and tried to knock Sammy off.

Finally Vivian had to resort to more drastic action, so she flipped over to her back, and rolled away from Sammy.

That little trick stunned Sammy so Vivian rushed her, and bit down on Sammy's neck, searching for the vein that would end her life.

More cries from her child, and Vivian didn't care whether she found the vein. She clamped down on Sammy's throat with the force of a storm, and twisted Sammy's neck once, twice, finally Vivian heard the fatal snap, and Sammy collapsed to the ground, her tongue lolling out of the side of her mouth.

Vivian wasted no time in running back into what she could now see was a cottage. She shifted, and ran to the room where her child lay, crying for comfort.

Vivian swept her baby boy into her arms. He was so small and fragile, and it tore Vivian's heart to think that the hunters would do something to harm the other two.

Vivian slowly coaxed her baby to shift with the secret words her ancestors knew, and Vivian shifted too.

Vivian could smell that the other two weren't around.

Vivian picked her white, scruffy, pup up with her teeth, and ran off into the night. There was no time for joy, no time for comforting her pup. She would find a place to hide this one, and then go look for the others.

She finally came across a small den that must have once belonged to a fox, and placed the whimpering pup inside.

The den was across a river, and around a pond. There was no way the hunters could find her pup.

Vivian licked the pup behind the ears, and nudged it to sleep.

_What a way to enter the world, I will make up for this. _Vivian thought.

Vivian tore off into the night, cleaning her scent from that area, and sped off to where she could hear her pack's howls.

_Gabriel's POV_

Gabriel was only half shifted as he ran with his pack, and far up ahead he could see the headlights of numerous trucks as they sped toward a clearing Gabriel had mapped out earlier.

Anger ripped through him, seeming to tear at what was left of his sanity.

If they had Vivian they would pay, dearly.

Dogs barked up ahead, the sound of canines yearning to break free of their leashes and chase down their prey. It made Gabriel sick.

Gabriel's eyes were a fierce red, and black fur coated his back and chest. His teeth were grown, sharp and ready for the kill, ready to spill blood. His large muscles tensed as they approached the clearing.

Bucky and Raoul were at his sides with Esme and Renata behind him.

Willem, Gregory, Finn, and even Ulf were heading up the sides, fully shifted, ready to fight.

The rest of the pack took up space elsewhere in the straight line they all ran.

Gabriel halted, along with his pack, when they arrived at the clearing.

The moon cast a silver shadow on Gabriel, _and _the man heading the group.

As soon as the pack had entered the clearing the man began to make a speech, saying that they were abominations who needed to be removed.

"On this night." The man started while motioning to the pack. The other hunters watched Gabriel for any sign of attack. "On this night we finally complete our lord's doing and we end these abominations, these minions of the devil."

_Oh great, _Gabriel thought, _insane church fanatics, how cliched._

"We start this cleansing of the earth with the leader's offspring."

Gabriel's head jerked up, and his heart began to race. Fear rose in his chest as he looked around.

Every man standing near held up their rifles, pointing at the fear stricken pack.

Then, from behind the man leading the others, stepped another man carrying two bundles of motionless infants.

_Vivian's POV_

The night was against her. Everything seemed to be against her. She almost felt disoriented.

What had happened to the baby she heard screaming in pain?

Vivian's feeling of hope was soon replaced by that of anxiety, fear, and anxiousness.

Even though she had hid her pup she was still afraid, and yet there was nothing she could do. There was nowhere else he would be safe.

The leaves beneath her feet, and the sound of twigs crunching as she sped past did nothing to soothe her nerves.

Her entrance would not be a stealthy one.

She had thought she had seen lights earlier, but the more she worried about her pups the more disoriented she felt.

The further she ran her senses dulled. What happened?

It was only until she tripped and rolled over that she noticed the open scar on her stomach.

When the hunters had taken the babies out the had not bandaged her up again. She had been too focused on her children to think of herself.

The scar was bleeding, and so was every mark Sammy had made on her.

Although she was quickly losing her senses she kept on running. If she was going to die she would at least know her pups were all right, and she would at least see her mate again.

There were shouts and snarls and gunshots up ahead, but they hardly registered in Vivian's mind.

Instinct was the only thing leading her. She could smell him, and a sense of warmth that she had not felt in days swept over her, and she passed out.

_Gabriel's POV_

Gabriel stared at the two motionless bundles that were his children. Where was the third?

All around him a fight carried on, but that didn't matter.

"What have you done?" Gabriel asked in a low growl.

"What have I done? What have I done?! You are the ones who created this abomination, and we can't continue to let it live. You are next to die, right after the bitch does."

"Where is my mate?" Gabriel asked, once again in a low growl.

"Well I'm guessing that she's already dead. See, when we took the beasts out of her we made sure to leave the wound open. A slow death for the whore who begot them."

Sadness began to creep over Gabriel, but he knew he had to control it. He had saved her so many times, only to lose her at a time when they were supposed to rejoice.

"Where is my third?" Gabriel asked.

"We left the third with the woman who was with us. We are going to show that beast to the rest of the world. To show them that there are creatures to fear in the dark."

A small amount of relief washed over Gabriel. His third was alive, and that little source of comfort gave him enough reason to rip the man's head off.

The man laughed and placed the infants in a truck. "Trophies." Gabriel heard him mutter, and Gabriel lost it.

He ran at the man, narrowly dodging bullets that someone had unexpertly shot.

The man didn't even have time to take out his gun as Gabriel grabbed his by the neck.

Gabriel, who being so tall and muscular, was already at the advantage, despite the_dis_advantage of the man who carried a gun, and a silver necklace.

"If my children and my mate are dead everyone you know, _everyone _you love will die." Gabriel snarled and broke the man's neck in half with little effort, only to be knocked to the ground with what appeared to be a baseball bat.

_Vivian's POV_

Vivian came to in a matter of minutes. Still disoriented, she somehow managed to drag herself to the clearing, and howled for Persia.

The old wolf heard her first cry and ran to the alpha female's side.

Persia was still human, and carried a medical pack, and extra clothes for any pack member in need.

Persia gave Vivian a herb that brought the change, and doctored her while she was a human.

"What's happening Persia? Have you seen my pups?"

Persia looked down. Losing a pup was a devastating loss. Losing two was almost unbearable.

When Persia didn't answer a tear fell from Vivian's eye. "Persia, go get the other pup. I hid him in a coyote den not far from here. You'll find it." Vivian gave here more precise instructions.

Vivian stood, and shifted her eyes. Persia had given her sweat shorts, and a shirt to wear, and Vivian took off for the clearing at full speed, anger carrying her on.

Willem was locked in a fight with a large dog, and all Vivian had to do was grab it's muzzle and twist.

Willem gave her a joyous yelp, and licked her leg, but Vivian ran on.

Her eyes finally fell on Gabriel.

He was standing near a large truck, guarding it with every wolf sense intact.

When he saw Vivian he almost jumped for joy.

Vivian ran to him, and he locked his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Vivie are you okay?" He asked with a voice full of despair.

Vivian nodded and buried her head in his shoulder.

As Gabriel held her he continued to watch the fight.

"Gabriel have you seen our pups? Are they alright?"

Gabriel looked away. "There are two here. I don't know where the other is. They're asleep. One of the hunters had given them a tranquilizer."

Vivian sighed, and relief swept through her and she pulled Gabriel's face down to hers, and kissed him with everything she had.

When they had broke apart Vivian stroked her mate's cheek. "I hid our little boy in a den not far from here. Persia is with him. Everything is going to be okay."

Gabriel sighed a breath he had not realized he was holding.

He kept Vivian in his arms, stroking her tawny hair, wet from sweat and the dirt of the forest.

"Baby, you need a bath."

Vivian laughed and hugged him hard.

"I love you so much." She whispered in his ear.

"No need to get all mushy." Gabriel joked and Vivian play hit him.

She then turned around to look at what was left of the fight.

The hunters had stood no real chance against the pack. Bodies lay everywhere and the stench of death caused Vivian to crinkle her nose.

"It stinks here. Can we leave?"

Gabriel nodded and ordered Willem and the others to bury the dead.

Esme almost knocked Vivian down when she saw her, and everything seemed to fall into place.

Vivian turned around and opened the truck door where her other two were sleeping peacefully.

The were bundled in a stingy blanket that Vivian ripped off of them. The would have a rash after that.

One babe was blond haired and obviously a boy, while the other was black haired, and obviously a girl.

Vivian and Gabriel looked at their children with hushed affection.

Small cries from behind them cause Gabriel and Vivian to look around.

Their third was still a wolf, and in desperate need of food, or so his yelps said.

Vivian grinned, and took him into her arms.

"Look Viv, it's Gabe Jr." Gabriel spoke.

"Yeah right. His name is Skyler."

"No it's not. Skyler's a girls name."

"And so is Gabriel."

_Six Months Later_

"Gabriel that is the last time you change our children."

With a triumphant smirk Gabriel backed away.

"Instead you get to clean up Skyler's puke." Vivian spoke

"Just as soon as you clean up Gabrielle's milk."

"Nope. You already agreed to that." Vivian smirked and planted a quick kiss on Gabriel's lips.

"Love ya."

Gabriel laughed, and licked the sides of her mouth.

"Gross Gabe. I already had enough slobber on me from Brett's slobber."

"You know you love us men."

Vivian laughed. "Of course. Why else would Gabrielle and me put up with you?"

Vivian planted a quick kiss on her black haired daughters forehead. At six months she proved to be as much a hand full as her brothers, if not worse.

The cooing, mumbling baby giggled up at her mom, and then proceed to crawl her way towards Skyler and Brett.

Gabriel snaked an arm around Vivian's waist, playing with the zipper of her pants.

"Maybe," He began as he planted kisses down her neck.

A shiver of delight coursed through her. "Gabriel." She whispered. "Why can't you wait 'till Esme comes to baby sit in an hour?"

"Cause I can't wait that long Vivie. They'll be okay."

Just as Gabriel said that Brett started crying.

"Gabriel, Brett has an upset stomach, we have to watch him."

Gabriel sighed and nibbled on Vivian's shoulder. "I know...but."

Vivian rolled her eyes. "Some things never change."

**I Have Loved You**

_Remember that blue crystal sky,_

_The sun reflected in your eyes,_

_You kissed me unexpectedly._

_The moment I just can't forget,_

_We filled the air with promises,_

_And sealed them up so tenderly._

_But life never asks you what you want,_

_It's just gonna have it's way,_

_And sometimes it doesn't give like it takes.  
_

_If I never see your face,_

_If wings take you away from me,_

_And tomorrow never happens baby, _

_If the world comes tumbling down,_

_And crumbles all around us,_

_Fate turns cruel you're on your knees,_

_So desperate for one truth,_

_Know that I have loved you._

_Without a single hesitation,_

_Without thought or reservation,_

_Baby I'll be waiting even if,_

_I never see your face,_

_If wings take you away from me,_

_And tomorrow never happens baby, _

_If the world comes tumbling down,_

_And crumbles all around us,_

_Fate turns cruel you're on your knees,_

_So desperate for one truth,_

_Know that I have loved you._

**AN: I cut half the song out, and kept the parts that fit.**

**I'm all teary eyed now that the story is over.**

**Once again I am sorry for not updating sooner. (NEWNOTE)  
I wrote this chapter a MONTH ago, and then our phone tore up and... I had dial up. You guys have no idea how frustrated that made me! heehee I won't do that for any future stories.**

**Don't you love a happy ending? I DO! Heehee...'( Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, and now I have enough time to read and comment all of your stories! Ugh... now that I'm posting it I wonder if it was a little rushed.**


End file.
